mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
DK Pass
DK Pass is the first track in the Star Cup for Mario Kart DS. It takes place along the edge of a mountain, all up until the pinnacle, where a rapid descent down the slope starts. DK Pass also reappears in Mario Kart 7 as the second course of the Leaf Cup and in Mario Kart Tour. Layout ''Mario Kart DS The course starts out right before a bridge, which players will drive over later in the map. After this comes a sharp series of tough turns, made more difficult with a few snowmen blocking the suspected routes to go. Plus, tumbling snowballs coming from the peak are a constant danger that you have to watch out for- they gather up snow (which makes them bigger, obviously) as they move downwards. On 150cc, with some added speed from Drafting or a Golden Mushroom are a good recipe for driving off the edge. And that doesn't necessarily mean choose a Light racer- Heavy weight racers will knock you off the cliff just the same. While driving up the mountain, theres two big patches of deep snow that can be cut (which will save time if you use a Mushroom). The second shortcut is more of a hill that has an Item Box on the top. This Box will always produce a decent Item - either a Mushroom, Triple Mushrooms, Starman, or a Red Shell, the place does not matter. Be sure to pick one up if you choose to go on the shortcut. After the "pass" section is over, the track enters a valley flanked on both sides by rock; the decent start on some less deep snow. Traction, because of this ground change, decreases, so some of the 90-degree turns can lead you crashing into the walls. The snow boulders haven't left yet- now, you have to outrun them down the mountainside, which can be very hard to do if the engine class is 50cc. After a huge Boost Pad laden with some Item Boxes, one more bin is needed to reach the finish line. The only problem is that it's crowded with snowmen. Precise drifting or just crazy good tactics are advised. ;Missions *Mission 4-1: Wario must race Donkey Kong to the finish, playing the course backward. *Mission 5-7: Toad has to drive through 8 numbered gates in order, playing the course backward too. Mario Kart 7 This track reappears in ''Mario Kart 7 as the second course of the Leaf Cup. It has the same music and has the same layout, though with added ramps at the area with the snow boulders and with an added glider at the big jump. Gallery ''Mario Kart DS 180px-MKDSDKPass.png|Donkey Kong racing in DK Pass Mario Kart 7 thCACA1YUM.jpg|Mario Kart 7's DK Pass. dkpass_mk7.jpg|Donkey Kong gliding. Rocket Start (Mario Kart 7 First Person).jpg|A first-person view of the course in ''Mario Kart 7. Miscellaneous DKPasserineLayout.PNG|minimap of DK Pass from Mario Kart DS Trivia! *DK Pass is one of three courses with a secret item box, the other two being Luigi Raceway and Koopa Troopa Beach. **It is also the only of the three tracks where the secret item box still appears in its remake, as well as the only one not to be originally from Mario Kart 64. de:DK Alpin Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart DS tracks Category:Mario Kart 7 tracks Category:Star Cup tracks Category:Leaf Cup tracks Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Snow-Iced theme courses Category:Snow-Iced themed courses Category:Donkey Kong tracks